Meet your Match
by moonlight-gurl808
Summary: Haruhi's friends are attending at Ouran Acadamy. How would they gets along with each other? Each will have a pairing, and of course the first pairing is Haruhi and Tamaki.
1. Chapter 1: My old Friends

**Author's Note: This my first Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and the characters**

**

* * *

**

Haruhi's POV

I was walking with Tamaki to go to my apartment. I have to tell him something important.

"Hey sempia", I asked him. He turned to me. He was courious to hear me what to say.

"5 of my friends got a scholar ship to Ouran Academey. And they will be attending at Ouran tomorrow", I annouced. When I said that, Tamaki seem overwhemed.

"Ohh, Haruhi. That's wonderful!!!", he said. He gave me a bear hug. I pinch his cheek to stop. But as always he slump to his emo corner.

"Come on, sempia. If you act like that, I will not introduce my friends too the host club", I told him, as was still walking. But quickly, he got up.

"Fine", he said.

"I will tell the rest of the host club", he told me.

"Sure whatever", I replied. We made it to my apartment. We say goodbye to each other, as his limo arrive. I open the door. I walk inside, and of course, my dad is not home. I went to my room. Near my bed was a picture of my 5 friends, in junior high school, before I transfer to Ouran.

"I hope that host club, will not do anything dumb', I asked myself.

Next Day

Early in the morning, I went to school I quietly walk past my dad's door, so I won't wake him up. I went to the princable's to see my friends. I entered the office, and I see my friends sitting on the chairs.

"He guys", I greeted them. Everyone looked at me, and was shocked.

"Haruhi?", they asked me. They seem really shocked.

"Yea, thats me", I said. They asked me what had happen to my hair. I told them the story about the boy and the gum. I sat down with them. All of them were luckly enough to buy the school uniforms. My 3rd years friends are Cupcake Cake and Sakura Sterling. Cupcake real name is Susan Cake. But she is small for her age, like Honey-sempia. She love to eat sweets, especally cupcakes. That's why we gave her nickname, Cupcake. She always carries her blue bunny. She has light brown hair and olive green eyes. Her hair is in pig-tails, with blue ribbons, same color as her bunny. Sakura is a normal 3rd years student. She always protect us, when we have a fight with some irrateting boys. Especially Cupcake. She has light reddish-blond hair, were she always tie them into them pony-tail, that have a ribbon at the end. She has light green eyes. My 2nd years friend is Hana Wolf. She wears circular glasses. She has long black hair. She is very smart. She has her own laptop, and always on it. She always prepare any of our parties. Like how much the place will cost, food, and other parties ideas. But when she gets mad, she can get really scary. She has dark brown eyes. And finally, my 1st year are Rosalie and Rosetta Blossom. There twins. Rosalie is the older twin, and Rosetta is the youngest of the twins. They call them self, the Rose Twins. Both are really devilish like the Hitchiian Twins. But when it comes to one of our crushes, they can get really devilish. I'm the only one who tells them apart. The rest of my friends have the hard time to them apart. They have brownish-blond hair. And their eyes are greenish-blue.

"What me to get back at him", Sakura asked me.

"No, thats okay", I said.

"Your sure", Rosalie asked me.

"Yea, we will get back at him. Right Rosalie", Rosetta told Rosalie.

"No, no. That's not necesire", I said.

"We miss you Haru-chan", Cupcake told me. She always a childish look on her face.

"Well I miss you to Cupcake", I said to her.

"And your blue Ursa-chan", I told to Cupcake. All of them were wearing girl's uniform expact me.

"Why are you wearing a boy's school uniform", Hana asked me. She never look at me, when she asked. Her eyes were always on her laptop.

"It's a long story", I said. Everyone got courious, even Hana close her laptop just to hear my story.

"I don't know. It's pretty long", I said.

"We have time. Look it's only 7:00pm. And the princable had left", Rosalie said.

"Please", Rosetta said, as she came after Rosalie, as always.

"Would you please Haru-chan", Cupcake asked me. She rememined me of Honey-sempia.

"Okay", I said. I told the whole story, about the vase, the host club, and when they found out that I was a girl,and that Tamaki-sempia push me, and accedtally kiss a girl..

"Hahaha", Rosalie and Rosetta laughing at the part when they found out that I was actually a girl and that I kiss a girl too.

"Can't believe they didn't know you were a girl. And you kiss a girl too", Rosalie still laugh hard. I could see Hana, and Sakura were giggling about the part when, the host club, especially Tamaki-sempia pushing me to kiss the girl by accident.

"Yea", Rosetta said. Both of them calmed down. Hana went straight to her laptop, after she calm down a bit too.

"It will take me the rest of the year to finshed my debt", I said with embarssment.

"Only you guys and the host club know that I'm a girl", I said.

"Can you guys keep the secret?", I asked them.

"Yes", they all annouced.

"But still it's pretty that you kiss a girl", Rosalia and Rosetta said.

"And that you have to work as a host to entertain women", the twins said, and were laughing.

"Well, hahahah. You done now?", I asked the both of them.

"Yes", they both answered at the same time.

"Can I hurt Tamaki", Sakura asked me.

"No", I said.

"He still kinda sorry for ruining my first kiss. But really, I don't care", I said.

"All right", Sakura said.

"Can we meet the so called 'host club'," Hana asked me, as she looked to tell me.

"Yea can we meet them", Rosalie and Rosetta both asked.

"Please Haru-chan", Cupcake asked me, as she uses her puppy dog's eyes.

"All right", I said my answer.

"But I have to tell you, they are flirtious", I said.

"Alright", Sakura annouced.

"Lets follow Haru-chan", Cupcake annouced. I look at the clock. it was 7:30am. The time when the host club members arrived. We all exited the princable's office.

"I hope this will turned out good", I prayed to myself, as we walk to Music Room 3.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy reading it**

**Please review!!!!**

**Chapter 2 will come out soon**

**Again I don't own Ouran HS Host Club and their characters**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Author's Note: Here is the 2nd chapter of Meet your Match (Sorry about earlier, I put Meet you Match. Doesn't make sense)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and the characters**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

Tamaki's POV

"Everyone, today is the day when Haruhi's friends will show up", I annouced to the host club.

"I wonder how will they look like?", Honey asked.

"I don't know Honey. But I bet they will be cute as Haruhi", I said. I spun around.

"But make sure you two don't mess around", I told the Hitachiin Twins.

"We won't", both said. They have their devilish smiles on.

"I have a bad feeling about this", I said to myself. Mori was watching Honey eating lots of cake. Kyoya was on the couch on his laptop of course. About the Ouran Fair we did. My grandmother let me stay at Ouran. Which I was really glad about. I finally got to see Haruhi in a dress. And dance with her.

Haruhi's POV

My friends are following me, so that I could show them Music Room 3, which held the Host Club. But I forgot to tell my friends. That everyone knew that I am girl now. But still dress as a boy. I stop. My friends look at me, getting worried.

"Hey guys, I forgot to mention you that, everybody knows that I am a girl know", I admit. Everyone was surprise.

"The whole school KNOWS NOW!", they said.

"Yea, I forgot to mention it", I said. I was embarssed.

"And my debt is paid", I finished.

"Well thats good", Hana said, as she waits unpaiently.

"Can we hurry", Hana demanded.

"Okay", I said, as we continued walking in the hall.

"Haru-chan", Cupcake asked me.

"Yes", I replied.

"Since you are down with your debt. Why are you still hanging out with them", she asked. I frozen. Everybody was egered to hear my answer.

"Because, they are like my family. Like you guys", I answered. Everyone was touched. And starting to hugging me.

"But you still were a boy's school uniform", the Rose Twins asked.

"It because I feel confrontable wearing it. And it's the only uniform that I have", I said.

"Well, that up to her", Sakura said. We continued walking, until we made it to Music Room 3.

"Prepare, yourself, and Sakura don't kill Tamaki", I said.

"Okay", Sakura replied. I opened the door. We see my 5 other friends, that are boys. I stand behind them.

"Sorry, ladies. We close", Tamaki said.

"They with me", I said, as I walk in the front.

"Ohh, Haruhi. I didn't know they are your friends", Tamaki said. He was embarssed. He was surprise to see me.

"So these are your friends, Haru-chan", Honey said. My friends looked at Honey. They were shocked, because he was so short.

"This is Mistsukuni Haninozuka, or as we call him Honey", I said.

"Nice to meet you Honey", they all said to him.

"He is a 3rd year student", I said. Everyone was about to faint, because I think they believe he was an elemantary student.

"He is the Loli-shota type in the host club", I finished. My friends all annouced there names to Honey. The last person was Cupcake.

"My name is Susan Cake, but call me Cupcake", she told told Honey.

"I'm 3rd year student, just like. And were the same height", she continued.

"Nice to meet you Cupcake", he replied. When he looked at Cupcake's blue bunny, he was surprise.

"You have a blue Usa-chan", he said, as he showed her his pink bunny.

"Yea, and you have a pink Usa-chan", she smiled. All of us including the host club was happy of the cute bound between Honey and Cupcake.

"My sister made my blue Usa-chan too me, on my birthday", she said.

"My grandmother made my Usa-chan", he continude.

"Thats sweet", Cupcake replied.

"Do you like sweet", Honey asked Cupcake.

"I love sweets", she said happily.

"Come on, I want to share you some sweets, and cake with you", he said, as he grab her hand show her to a table a full of sweets. They all consume.

"What a cute couple", I said.

"You are defantly right Haruhi", Mori said to me, as he approches us.

"Thanks", I said.

"This is Takashi Morinozuka, as we call him Mori", I annouced to my friends.

"Hello", he said to my friends.

"Hello", they all replied.

"Mori is Honey's cousin, but by marriage", I said.

"Wow", everybody said.

"He is a 3rd year student, same as Honey. And he is the strong but silent type in the host club", I told my friends. Everyone kinda know he is a 3rd year student, because he was really tall. Everyone introduce their name to Mori. Even Cupcake who said her name from the table eating cakes with Honey.

"I'm Sakura Sterling", Sakura said to Mori.

"Nice to meet you", he replied.

"I heard your family are really good with marshall arts", Sakura said.

"Yea", he said.

"I am learning marshall arts myself", Sakura annouced. Everyone was stunded even me. Even the host club members too. Because we never know that Sakura was taking marshall arts lessons.

"How long?", he asked curiously.

"8 years", she said. We are were even more stunded.

"You never told us you take marshall arts lesson", I asked her.

"You never asked", she replied to me.

"Can you teach me some marshall arts moves?", she asked Mori.

"I will be honored", he said, as he bowed down. I know want everybody was thinking,'they are such a good pair' thats what they are thinking. Hana sat on the couch and open her laptop, and doing want she usally does.

"The one over there, sitting on the chair is Kyoya Ootori, he is a 2nd year student", I pointing at him.

"Are talking about me", Kyoya asked us, while typing in his laptop.

"Where talking about how you torture me, with my debt", I said. He smiled, and uses is middle finger to adjust his glasses.

"He is the cool type in the Host Club. But we call him Shadow King by the rest of the host club. Tamaki calls him 'Mom", I whispered to my friends. My friends we astonded. Kyoya got up and walk to see us. They giggled when I said that Tamaki calls him 'Mom'.

"Nice to meet you fine young ladies", Kyoya introduce himself.

"I'm Kyoya Ootori", he told us. The rest of my friends introduced them self, even Cupcake, and Sakura, even though they are busy playing with Honey, and Mori.

"Wow, you torture Haruhi", Rosalie asked.

"Well, only when she is getting stubborn", he continued.

"But that our job", Rosetta said.

"Ohh really", he said. He getting amused.

"But the person who does it more is Hana", the Rose Twins said.

"Who that might be?", he asked them.

"She is sitting on the couch. She is always on her laptop. I bet finding new ways to torture Haruhi", they laugh.

"Why would you introduce yourself to Hana", I said, pointing to Hana, who was on her laptop.

"I will", he replied. I was a bit in shock, because Kyoya hardly introduce himself to anyone, but he has to.

"Hello Hana", he said to Hana. She look up and sees Kyoya.

"Hello", she said, as she went back typing in her laptop.

"I heard that you torture Haruhi", he asked her.

"Yea, you have no idea how I torture Haruhi", she replied.

"You are Kyoya Ootori, eventhough your the third son, you have much more talent, drive, and more ambition, than the rest of your 2 older brothers", she admit.

"Really", he said. He was a bit of a shocked himself.

"Yea", she replied.

"Your very intersting", he said. Hana look up, and smiling at him. He did to. He brought his laptop, and show to Hana. They sat next to each other. I bet some ways to me more.

"Finally, the Shadow King, finally got a match", I said to the Rose Twins.

"Yea, your right", they replied.

"Now, it's turn to be introduce", somebody said behind me. 2 people put their arms on my shoulder.

"This it Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. As we called them the Hitachiin Twins. And they are the 1 year students, just like us", I said to the Rose Twins.

"I'm Rosalie, I'm Rosetta. And where the Rose Twins", they said to the Hitachiin Twins, as lean on their twin's back.

"I never met twins are girls before, expect our maids", Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Well we never met boys twins before", Rosalie and Rosetta said.

"Hikaru is the oldest twin, and Kaoru is the youngest", I said.

"They are the devilish type, just like you", I said to the Rose Twins.

"How intersting", the Rose Twins said to each other. The Hitachiin Twins smirk at each other.

"Rosalie is the oldest twin", Rosetta pointing at her twin.

"Well, she is the youngest", Rosalie pointing at Rosetta.

"You didn't say my name", Rosetta was getting sad.

"I'm sorry, I will always say your name", Rosalie said, as she is hugging Rosetta.

"Awww, what a sweet sisterhood", the Hitchiin Twins said.

"But we have the best brother hood", the Hitchiin Twins said. They hug each other. Both of the twins let go of their twins.

"Hey Rosalie, do what to see my mother's designs?", Hikaru asked Rosalie.

"Sure", Rosalie answered.

"Umm, Kaoru, do you want to learn how to make orangami", Rosetta asked Kaoru.

"Sure", Kaoru answered. They went to there separate way. Rosalie and Hikaru, were on one of the tables, and Hikaru gave Rosalie some design from his mother. Kaoru and Rosetta went on a different table, and Rosetta got out some colorful paper, and making orangami. I was surprise because, the Hitachiin Twins and the Rose Twins will never seperate from their twin. But this was the first time they were ever seperate from each other.

"Now it's the king's turn", Tamaki said, and went to me.

"Where are your friend?", Tamaki asked me.

"They are hanging out with the host club members", I answered. Tamaki was being to be sad, and went to his emo corner.

"I didn't have a chance to introduce myself", he said.

"Don't worry. Look around", I said, and show my friends and the host club memebers were getting along with each other.

"But I want to introduce myself to them", he told me.

"You have me", I said. And I soon regreted what I had said. Tamaki stand up, and was hugging me so tight, that I couldn't breath.

"Sempai, you are choking me", I said, and ran out of breath. Tamaki quickly let go of me.

"It seems the host club enjoy being with your friends", he said look around the room. Honey was eating cake with cupcake. Mori was teaching Sakura some marshall arts moves. Hana and Kyoya are typing in their laptops, and talking about, what the have research on their laptops, I guess. Hikaru was showing Rosalie some of hid mother's clothes designs. And Rosetta was showing Kaoru how to make orangami.

"They looked so happy", I said.

"Yes they are", Tamaki said. The bell rang.

"That must be the bell", Tamaki annouced. We all went to our classes, but my friends went with one of the host club memebers, I walk with Tamaki, and he drop me of to my homeroom class.

* * *

**That's my 2nd chapter of my story!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Please review!**

**OURAN PAIRING!**

**Tamaki and Haruhi**

**Kyoya and Hana**

**Hikaru and Rosalie**

**Kaoru and Rosetta**

**Honey and Cupcake**

**Mori and Sakura**


	3. Chapter 3: Class Time

**Author's Note: Here is my 3rd chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and the characters**

**So I hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

Haruhi's POV

"I'm Rosalie Blossom, and I'm Rosetta Blossom", the Rose Twins annouced to the class. I sat between Hikaru and Kaoru, as usally.

"So I heard that you were Haruhi's middle school friends. Is that true?", the teacher ask them.

"Yes", both replied. I hear whispers near my desk.

"Wow. I never seen girl twins before", a girl said.

"Yea, the only twins I ever seen, are the Hitachiin Twins", the girl continuted.

"You can sit in front of Haruhi", the teacher said, pointing 2 empty desk in front of me.

"Ohh no", I said to myself. Those are the most devilish girls I every meet. They are just like Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Okay", the twins replied. They are walking towards me and sat down.

"Class lets get started", the teacher annouced to his class.

"What will the day bring?", I prayed to myself.

Hikaru's POV

"Hey girls", I said to Rosalie and Rosetta. As they sat down.

"Hey", both girls replied.

"Hey Haruhi", the Rose twins said to Haruhi.

"Hey", Haruhi replied.

"Hey Hikaru", Rosalie said to me.

"Yes?", I said to her.

"May I see more of your mom's clothes designs", she asked me.

"Of course", I said.

"And maybe you could look at mines", she said. Her face was turning red. She looked really cute.

"You design clothes", I said.

"Yea", she said with embaressment. Kaoru was busy talking to Rosetta. Haruhi was studying, as usally.

"I look at them, after class", I said. She had a smile on her face. She looked more cuter. I blushed when she smile.

"Thanks", she said.

"Can't wait for the class to be over", I said to myself.

Kaoru's POV

Hikaru and Rosalie was busy talking about showing my mother's clothes design. And Rosalie will show her clothes design.

"Umm, Rosetta", I whispered to Rosetta.

"Yes", she whispered back.

"Can you teach me more about origami", I asked her.

"Sure", she replied. She smiles, and I can't help, but blush. She is so cute. This was the first time I every felt this about anybody, beside Hikaru.

"I can teach you after class", she said.

"Thanks", I thanked her.

"No problem", she said. She amazing girl I ever met. Beside Haruhi. I was busy looking at her, during class.

Kyoya's POV

"Tamaki calm down", I said to Tamaki who is pacing back and forth.

"I can't calm down", Tamaki replied.

"Why is that?", I asked him. I gettind annoyed.

"I want to know, why did her friends left, and didn't let me introduce to them", Tamaki said.

"Why? Are you jelous?", I said.

"No", he replied. But I could see that his face is turning red.

"Haruhi's friends were hanging out with the other host club members", I said to Tamaki, trying to make him, at least happy.

"Maybe your right", Tamaki said, as he took his seat.

"Of course I'm right", I said.

"Class settled down", the teacher annouced.

"Today we have a new student", the teacher said.

"She is a scholar student", he explained.

"Maybe the new student is one of Haruhi's friends", Tamaki whispered to me.

"Hello, I'm Hana Wolf. Nice to meet you all", Hana introduce herself to the class. I hear whispers around the class.

"Wow, she looks so pretty", one boy said.

"Yea", a boy replied to his friend.

"You can sit right next to Kyoya Ootori", the teacher pointing at the empty seat that was right of me.

"Thank you", Hana thanking the teacher. She was walking towards me. And then sat next to me. I could feel that my face is turning red.

"Why am I feeling like this. Just for a girl", I said to myself.

"Hey Kyoya are you okay?", Tamaki whispered to me, who was left of me.

"I'm fine", I whispered back at Tamaki. Tamaki was getting suspicious.

"Hi, I'm Tamaki Suoh", Tamaki introduce himself to Hana.

"Hello", she smiled.

"You must be one of Haruhi's friends", Tamaki continued.

"Well yea", she replied.

"Hey Kyoya", Hana said to me. I was getting nervous.

"Hey Hana', I replied.

"I never know you were in my class", I said to her.

"You stayed outside when me and Tamaki went inside", I continued.

"Well, it's rude to go inside, where know one know you", she answered.

"You are correct", I replied.

"Now class. Settled down. Lets begin with our lesson today", the teacher anoouced.

"Today might be an intersting day", I thought about.

Tamaki's POV

When I look at Kyoya, he blushed, after Hana came and sat next to her.

"Does Kyoya like her", I asked myself. I didn't want to asked him. Because who know want he will do too me.

"They seem a good couple", I said to myself. Both are smart, they like to torture people. But also kind.

"Want if they both like each other", I whispered to myself. I want to confess my feelings too Haruhi. But I am too shy.

"Will I ever confess myself to Haruhi?", I keep asking myself.

"Well I hope she will not rejected me?", I prayed to myself.

Honey's POV

"You have the same class as us", I said to Cupcake and Sakura.

"Yea", Cupcake and Sakura replied.

"Come inside", I told both of them.

"But the teacher need to call me first", Cupcake said. I feel very sad.

"Okay", I replied.

"Come Mori, the bell rang already", I said to Mori.

"See you inside", Mori told to Sakura and Cupcake. We went inside. The door closed behind us. The class was noisy.

"Settled down", the teacher said. Everyone was silent, and sat down on their seat.

"Today we have 2 new students today", the teacher said. I was excited to see Cupcake and Sakura in our class.

"Come inside", the teacher said to the door. Cupcake and Sakura came inside. Their was lots of whispers in the class. Like, the tall girl look so pretty. The smaller girl, is like Honey-sempia.

"May you introduce yourself", the teacher said to the both of them.

"I'm Sakura Sterling", Sakura introduce herself to the class.

"I'm Susan Cake. But call me Cupcake", Cupcake introduce herself to the class.

"Nice to have sweet young ladies in our class", the teacher said to them.

"Thank you", Cupcake and Sakura said.

"You can sit any where you want", the teacher said. Both immedaitly sat next to me and Mori.

"Good, you find your seat fast", the teacher said.

"Hey Honey", Sakura said. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Cupcake", I replied. She is really cute, like me.

"I'm glad that you are in my class", I told her.

"Me too", she replied.

"Today will be a fun day", I said to myself.

Mori's POV

"Sakura?", I whispered to her.

"Hmmm", she said.

"Want to know more moves after class", I asked her.

"That will be wonderful", I said. When I practice with before class start, she was pretty good. She remind me of myself. Who doesn't talk a lot. And protect their love ones.

"You are pretty martial arts", I said to her.

"Thanks", she replies.

"Your welcome", I replied.

"I'm impress, because she is the first girl, who is any good with martial arts", I said to myself.

Haruhi's POV

Hikaru, Kaoru, Rosalie, and Rosetta, was busy talking to each other.

"It seems that the host club and my friends are starting getting close", I said to myself. Everyone knows, that I am a girl now, but they still ask me to change into a girl's uniform. Even the teachers. But I let them down easy, and said, I can't afford a new school uniform, and my uniform feels comfrontable. After the dance, I kinda starting to like Tamaki. He is so sweet. But if I confess myself of liking him, he will act more weird.

"Want should i do?", I thought about.

"I can't tell anyone about. It's too embaressing", I said to myself.

"But someday, I will confess my feelings to him", I told myself.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy my 3rd chapter!**

**Sorry for taking so long to update it!**

**The 4th chapter will be update soon!**

**Please Review!**

**So don't be shy! **


	4. Chapter 4: Lunch

**Author's Note: Here is the 4th chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Ouran High School Host Club, and the characters (ex. Haruhi, Tamaki, Honey, ect.).**

**I hope you will enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

The final rang for lunch. Haruhi walk with Hikaru, Kaoru, Rosalie, and Rosetta, so that they could eat lunch together at the cafeteria. So that they could meet the rest of Haruhi's friends, and the Host Club. While walking to the cafeteria, Hikaru and Rosalie we busy talking to each other, so as Kaoru and Rosetta. Rosalie was talking about clothes that she design, like the patterns on them. She design different bikinis, dresses, and other types of clothes. Kaoru was talking to Rosetta about teaching him how to make origami. Like how to make roses, cranes, and other origami designs. Haruhi was between the 2 couples. Haruhi some how feel, that he want to see Tamaki. Tamaki, Kyoya, and Hana was walking to the cafeteria. But, Hana and Kyoya were busy talking to each other. Hana was talking to Kyoya about how Kyoya should take over his father's comapany. Because he is more talent, and more ambition, than his 2 older brother. Tamaki was really bored. He really wanted to see Haruhi. Mori, Honey, Sakura, and Cupcake was walking to the cafeteria also. So they could meet the rest of Haruhi's friends and the host. Mori was talking to Sakura about new martial art moves, and plans to so her after they finish eating their lunch. Honey and Cupcake was talking about all different kind of sweets. Like cake, candy, chocolate, and any food that is not good for you. They finally meet each other. Haruhi's friends got home lunch. Haruhi got rice, an egg roll, and an omelet. And her drink is a bottle of water. The Rose Twin have tuna sandwiches, Rosalie got an apple, and her drink is orange juice, but Rosetta got an orange, and her drink is apple juice. Hana got peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, a banana, salad, and her drink is a bottle of water. Sakura has a turkey sandwiches, with tomatoes, letteces and mayo. 2 carrots sticks, and her drink is homemade fruit punch. And Cupcake has grape jelly and honey sandwiches. A candy apple. 5 strawberries cupcakes, and milk. The host club, bought their food from the cafeteria line. Haruhi's friends sat of the other side of the table. While, the host club sat on the other side. Haruhi sat across from Tamaki. As Hana sat across Kyoya. Rosalie sat across Hikaru. While, Rosetta sat across Kaoru. As Cupcake sat across Honey. And finally, Sakura sat across Mori. Everyone stared at our table. They were suspicious, because they are just commoners, and they are eating with the host club. And they don't know them. Some of the boys are attracted to the new girls, that they never seen before.

"Who are those girls", a girl asked.

"Those are the new transfer students", her friend replied. The girls are getting jelouse.

"But, why are they eating with the host", a girl question.

"I think they are Haruhi Fujioka's friends", her friend replied.

"All of Haruhi's friends are cute", a boy said.

"Yea, your right", his friend agreed.

"The girl I think is cute is the girl with black hair, and wearing glasses", his friend continued.

"Her name is Hana", a boy, who was the 2 boy's friends.

"I have her for class", his friend continued talking. Back to the table with the host club and Haruhi's friends.

"Here", Rosalie said, as she handed Hikaru a sketch book. Hikaru look at the sketch book. There were different patterns on dresses, skirts, hats, and others. Hikaru was impresses, by her work.

"These are the clothes design, that I have made", Rosalie said.

"Wow, they are pretty nice", Hikaru said.

"Thank you", Rosalie thank him. She smiles at Hikaru. His cheeks were turning red.

"No problem", he replied. And they continued talking.

"Rosalie is really pretty", Hikaru said to himself. He got over Haruhi.

"How do it", Kaoru asked Rosetta, trying to fold colorful paper, into a crane. But always ends up a paper ball.

"Let me show you again", Rosetta said, as she handed Kaoru, another colorful paper.

"Here, this might help", Rosetta told him, as she look through her bag. And pull out a How to Make Origami. She skim through the page, and find how to make a paper crane. She handed him th book. He took the book, and reads.

"Thanks", he said.

"Your welcome", she replied. Kaoru continued folding the paper, into a crane. And Rosetta continued eating, and watching him.

"Honey, whats your favorite sweets", Cupcake asked Honey.

"My favorite sweets, are cakes", Honey replied.

"Whats your favorite?", Honey asked Cupcake.

"I like cupcakes", she replied.

"Cool, you have the same name. And you are sweet", Honey complemented her. Cupcake blushed, and giggled.

"Thank you", she thank him.

"Your welcome", he welcomes her.

"Can I hold your Usa-chan?", Cupcake asked. Honey nodded, and handed his Usa-chan to Cupcake, as Cupcake handed her Usa-chan to Honey. Both continued eating sweets, and playing with each other bunnies.

"How many tourements do you won", Mori asked Sakura.

"I never lost 1 battle", she replied. Mori was impressed.

"Really", he said.

"Yea", she said.

"Well then, will you show me your moves", Mori said.

"Sure, your on", Sakura said. Both shook each others hands, and nodded.

"What does the host club do?", Hana asked Kyoya.

"They entertain ladies, like yourself", Kyoya replies.

"But Tamaki is the king", Kyoya continued.

"I'm the Cool Type", Kyoya said.

"How about the rest", Hana asked.

"Tamaki is the Prince Type. Hikaru and Kaoru are the Devilish Types. Honey is the Lolia Type. And Mori is the Strong but Silent Type", he told Hana.

"Wow", Hana said. Both continued talking about the host club.

"Hey Sempai", Haruhi asked Tamaki.

"Yea, Haruhi", Tamaki said, as he look at the her.

"The Host Club, is having fun with my friends", Haruhi said, as she looks at the Host Club, and her friends.

"Yea", he replies.

"This the first time, Mori has talk a lot with a girl before", he said.

"Really?", Haruhi asked.

"Yea. Mori is usally quiet, but he talking a lot with Sakura", he said.

"Yea, your right", Haruhi agrees with Tamaki.

"And cupcake has found a new friend, that is the same age as her, and the same height", Haruhi said.

"Even, Honey", he told her.

"And I hardly see commoners twins before, and they are girls", Tamaki said.

"Can you at least don't say commoners", Haruhi asked him.

"Ohh, sorry", he said.

"It's all right", he continued.

"And Kyoya has hardly gets of his laptop", he said.

"Even, Hana", Haruhi said.

"Really? Both are like the same", she said.

"Yea", he agrees with her. Tamaki stands up and annouced to his host club.

"Listen up", Tamaki asked the Host Club.

"After lunch, we need to have a meeting", he continued.

"What for?", Kyoya asked.

"Yea", the Hitachiin Twins asked.

"I will continued as we meet at the Music room", he said.

"All right", the Host Club said. All of them continued eating. Tamaki sat down.

"Hey Haruhi", Tamaki whispered to her.

"Yea", she whispered back.

"You can bring your friends, if they want to", he said.

"I'll asked", she said. She told her friends. And they all nodded.

"Okay", she whispered to Tamaki.

"All right then", he said. They continued eating.

"It's seem that my friends, and the Host Club, have found their match", Haruhi said to herself.

"And they are really happy", Haruhi whispered to herself. She was really happy that everyone was getting along with each other.

* * *

**That's the end of the 4th chapter!**

**Sorry, it took a while to finished, because I have other stories to update to**

**But please review, so don't be shy!**

**The 5th chapter will be updated soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

**I finally update the 5th chapter!**

**Sorry it took so long to update!**

**Author's Note: Please review the chapter, and please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, and the charcters!**

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

Haruhi ask her friends, if they wanted to go to the meeting with the host club. All of Haruh Which held their meeting. Everyone sat on the couch. The host club sat across my friends. Haruhi sat with them. Tamaki was on the phone.

"That's great", Tamaki replied to a man who he was talking to. Tamaki was really happy.

"We will held it 2 weeks from now, on Friday", Tamaki continued.

"Okay, and announce to the whole school tommrow", the man answered.

"Great, talk to you later", Tamaki told him.

"Okay, bye", the man said.

"Bye", Tamaki replied. And he hung up.

"Tamaki-sempia, who was that?", Haruhi ask. Tamaki looks at her.

"And what's the meeting about?", the Hitachiin Twins ask.

"I was talking to the headmaster, and the week after next week on Friday, we are having a ball", Tamaki annouced.

"A ball?", everyone said.

"Yea, a ball", Tamaki said. Everyone was confuse.

"Tamaki, why are we having a ball?", Kyoya ask. Kyoya use his middle finger, and lifts his glasses higher.

"Since I didn't do that much in the Ouran Festival last month, so ask the headmaster if it's okay to have a ball", Tamaki answered.

"That's sound like fun", Cupcake shouted. She was jumping up and down. She was really hyper, because she and Honey ate alot of sweets during the lunch break.

"And, we could finally see Haruhi in a dress again", the Rose Twin said. Tamaki was daydreaming again, and remember the time, at the Ouran Fest. He and Haruhi was dancing.

"Okay, okay", Haruhi said. She was getting embrasses.

"Since it's your first time attending at a ball, at Ouran", Haruhi told her friends.

"I will wear a wig, that makes me look like a girl again", Haruhi announced. Haruhi's friends was getting excited. The host was surprise that Haruhi will do anything to make her friends happy at Ouran, even looking like a girl again. Tamaki face is getting red. He's imaging Haruhi, a beautiful young lady, and dancing with her.

"Tamaki, your face is getting red", Honey said. Everyone was looking at Tamaki, and his face was getting redder. And the Hitachiin and Rose Twin have a devilish smile on their face. And they look at each other.

"Do you know what we are thinking?", the Rose Twin, ask the Hitachiin Twin.

"Ohh yea", they replied.

"This is going to be really interasting", Hana said. She has a plan, which involves Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Interasting, indeed", Kyoya told everyone.

"Ohh boy", Haruhi said to herself. And she knows that it's not going to be go.

"This isn't good", Tamaki said to himself. He knows, it will be a living nightmare for him. The bell rang.

"Well, it's our next class", Tamaki announced.

"I will tell the whole about it", he continued. We all pack our stuff, and went to our next class. Haruhi was between the Rose Twin and the Hitachiin Twin. And both have a devilish plan on their heads. Haruhi wondered, what will their plan be. Haruhi feels, that that the next 2 weeks will be long. Very long. And she regrets saying, that she will wear a wig, that make her look like a girl again. Tamaki was with Kyoya and Hana. Tamaki wonder what will the 2 twins will do to Haruhi, for the next 2 weeks. Especially Rosalie and Rosetta, the Rose Twin and Hana, since they know Haruhi more. And he remembers, that the Hitachiin Twin and Kyoya will torture him more, since they know him more. Honey, Mori, Sakura, and Cupcake was walking togther to their next class. Honey was talking to Cupcake about, sweets, and other things, that could rot your teeth. And Sakura was talking to Mori, about martial arts.

The Rose Twin and The Hitachiin Twin's POV

The bell finally rang, so the class could start. Hikaru and Koaru sat in between Haruhi. Before calls start, Haruhi was studying, and she usally doesn't hear people who are talking our them. The Hitachiin Twin and the Rose Twin, were talking about there plans.

"Our plan is to make Tamaki and Haruhi to be couple", Rosalie said.

"Yea, I've been with Tamaki for almost a year, and Tamaki doesn't so protective of a girl before", Hikaru told the Rose Twin. Kaoru nodded in an agreement.

"And Haruhi doesn't talk to boys that much", Rosetta told to the 3 of them. They nodded in agreement.

"Let's ask Kyoya, and Hana if they want to help out with the plan", Koaru said.

"Do that, brother", Hikaru hug his twin brother.

"And Hana will be into this to, right sister", Rosetta told Rosalie. She leans on her twin sister's shoulder.

"Yes, dear sister", Rosalie replied. Everybody saw them.

"They are so cute", the girls screamed.

"They show brotherly and sisterly love for each other", another girl screamed. But Haruhi, didn't bother to look.

"Settle down girls", the teacher announced. The girls calm down.

"I will start class in about 5 min, so keep quiet", the teacher continued.

"I will send a message to Kyoya", Hikaru said.

"And I will send a message to Hana", Rosalie said. Both got their phones out, and send to the Hana or Kyoya.

Hana and Kyoya's POV

The class started, until Hana and Kyoya's phone vibrate. Both check their phones. Tamaki was listening to the teacher, and didn't hear the their phones viberate, which is good, so it means, that he didn't hear it, and the teacher didn't hear.

"I got a text message from Rosalie", Hana whispered to Kyoya. Kyoya turn to face her.

"I got a text message from Hikaru", Kyoya whispered back to Hana. They read their message.

"Hikaru ask if we want Tamaki and Haruhi to be a couple", Kyoya said to Hana.

"Mines too", Hana replies.

"Well, I what them to be couple to tell you the truth", Kyoya confess. Hana was surprise.

"Really?", she said.

"Yea, Tamaki has a hard time confessing his feelings to Haruhi", Kyoya whispered.

"Well, I'm in too", Hana whispered back.

"This could be fun", Hana admits.

"Yea, and I want to know, what will happen at the end of the ball", Kyoya whipered. They nodded, and they text back to either Hikaru, and Rosalie.

"I what Sakura and Cupcake to be in this too. Since we are Haruhi's friends", Hana told Kyoya.

"Okay, and I will tell Mori and Honey about this too", Kyoya replied. Hana text to Sakura and Cupcake about the plan, and Kyoya text to Mori, and Honey about the plan.

Honey, Mori, Cupcake and Sakura's POV

We where listening to our teacher talking, and all of the sudden, our phones rang.

"I got a text message from Hana", Sakura whispered to Honey, Mori, and Cupcake.

"Me too", Cupcake whispered to them.

"And I got a message from Kyoya", Honey told them too.

"Mines says also", Mori admit.

"Its says that the Rose Twin and the Hitachiin Twin made a plan, and Hana and Kyoya wanted us, to be involved too", Sakura reads her text message.

"All of ours says it to", Honey said.

"Yea", Cupcake said.

"You want to be in too", Sakura asked. They nodded, and sends a message to Kyoya and Hana. And they say 'okay'. And they ask the Rose Twin, and the Hitachiin Twin, that they what to be in too. And they say 'Great, and everyone has an agreement, to make Tamaki and Haruhi to become a couple.

Normal POV

Haruhi's friends and the host club, had agree to make Tamaki and Haruhi a couple. And it will be the most intersating 2 weeks, it will be.

* * *

**That's the 5th chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please, don't be shy to review the chapter!**

**The next chapter will be update as soon as I could!**


	6. Chapter 6: Annoucments

**Author's Note: I have finally updated the 6th chapter!**

**Sorry it took so long!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host, and the characters in the manga/anime. The other characters are mines!**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

The host club, and Haruhi's friends work together to make Haruhi and Tamaki a couple. The teachers, in the whole school, told their students, that there is a assemble today. Tamaki was surprise, because, he told the headmaster, that he annouced at the assemble tomorrow. But he thought, is better to them early. The bell rang, for the assemble. Everyone went to the aritorium. Everyone was seated, in their class. The headmaster appeared in the middle of the stage.

"Everyone please be quiet, so we could go to our second lunch break", the headmaster annouced. The whole entire students stayed quiet.

"I want to call on our very own host club to annouced the surprise", the headmaster shouted. All the girls screamed. The only girls that didn't scream, was Haruhi, and her friends. The host club members, except Haruhi, since the whole school knows, she is a girl, and her dept is gone. They all stands up, and walk to the stage. The girls' eyes, had in a heart shape. Tamaki went to the microphone.

"Hello everyone", Tamaki annouced. The whole assemble was even louder.

"Please be seated, so I could annouced the surprise', Tamaki continued. Then everyone, stayed quiet.

"Okay, on the Friday, 2 weeks from now, there is going to be a ball", Tamaki told the whole school. The students eyes widen, and screamed 'YEA'.

"Since I didn't do much for the Ouran Festival, so I make it up, by having a ball", Tamaki continued. Then, Kyoya took the mic.

"But, this time, the boys will choose at date for the Ball", Kyoya annouced. And the Hitachiin Twins too kthe mic from Kyoya.

"Which includes the host club", the Hitachiin Twins told the whole school.

"So only 6 girls will be with the host club", the twins continued. The girls were screaming, of who they want to dance with. Then Honey took the mic.

"So if you don't want to go this way, maybe we shouldn't have a ball", Honey said. The girls stayed silent. Most of the girls will try. And some, may not want to dance with the host club, since, they have no chance of dancing with the host club.

"Thats is all", Tamaki annouced, and the host left the stage. The headmaster went up the stage.

"Please behave during the next 2 weeks, or there will be no ball", the headmaster said. The whole school was silent during his lecture. The headmaster talks about the rules during the next 2 weeks before the ball. And they must not fight or harm anyone, that the host club has choosen to dance with. The bell finally rang. Haruhi was surprise, because time seem to past by was meeting up with her friends. As Haruhi exited outside, the girls where talking of a way to make one of the host club members to ask them out. Mostly they what Tamaki, since he is the president of the host club, and the prince type. And the boys where thinking of asking one of Haruhi's friends, Mostly, they what Hana, since she is very beautiful, and smart. Tamaki is meeting up with the host club, for there after school club.

**Tamaki's POV**

I spotted the host club.

"Lets go to the room, and entertain girls", I told the host club. We were continued walking to the room. But I was thinking about asking Haruhi to the ball.

_"What if she rejects me? What is hates me after that"_, I thought to myself. As we continued walking down the hallway, to the room. I saw Haruhi and her friends.

"Hey Haruhi", I called out to her. Haruhi and her friends turn around, and smile. Expect Haruh. She seems very tried.

"Where your ladies off too?", Kyoya asked.

"We are going home', Haruhi replied.

"Do you ladies what to see the clubs at work?", I ask them.

"Well, we where just ab...", Haruhi was interupted by Hana.

"We will be honor to see your club", Hana said. Haruhi's eyes widen it shocked.

**Haruhi's POV**

"**What!**", I shouted. I was surprise that this is the first time that, Hana whats to do something with the host club.

"Ohh come on Haruhi. This is the first to see the host club at work", the Rose Twins said. The Rose Twins puts there arms around my shoulders.

"I don't know", I replied. Someone was tugging my uniform. I looked down, and it was Cupcake.

"Please Haru-chan', she begged. She gave me her big puppy dogs eyes. I couldn't say no to that.

"Well then, sure", I finally answered.

"Yea!", Tamaki shouted. He push away through the Rose Twins, and starts hugging me. He was nearly chocking me to death.

"Sempai.. your.. chocking me", I chock it out. I pinch his cheek.

"Oww oww oww", Tamaki called it out.

"Lets get a move on", Kyoya annouced. My friends nodded. And we are walking to the music room, where the host club entertain young girls. And the place where I met the host club, and where my troubles began. But little did I know that the Rose and the Hitachiin Twins are making a plan, behind the group.

_"This is going to be a long afternoon", I thought to myself._

**Rosalie, Rosetta, Hikaru, and Koaru's POV**

"This is the perfect time to make Tamaki ask Haruhi to the ball", Hikaru told Rosalie, Rosetta, and Koaru.

"Yea", Rosalie said.

"So what is the plan?", Rosetta asked. The Hitachiin Twins explain the plan, to the Rose Twins about the plan.

"Thats an interasting, and smart plan", the Rose Twins.

"By the way Rosetta, can you still teach me more origami", Kaoru asked Rosetta.

"_Every time I see Rosetta, she makes my heart race. And she is a fun girl that I every with, beside Haruhi",_ Koaru thought to himself.

"Sure", Rosetta replied.

"Umm Hikaru", Rosalie said shyly.

"Yes", Hikaru replied.

"Could you help me think of think of more clothes design", Rosalie asked.

"Umm sure", Hikaru replied.

_"Rosalie is the first girl has the same feelings about having a twin. And she enjoys playing around with her sister, like me and Koaru. She is something",_ Hikaru said to himself. Both twins are getting excited of the plan there are going to do too Tamaki and Haruhi.

**Hana and Kyoya's POV**

Kyoya could hear the Rose and the Hitachiin Twins are talking.

"Hey Hana", Kyoya whispered to Hana.

"Yes", she whispered back.

"The both sets of twins are talking a lot", Kyoya told her.

"I bet they are making a plan to make Tamaki and Haruhi a couple", Hana whispered back.

"Smart girl", Kyoya replied.

"Thanks", she answered. Both adjust their glasses with their middle finger.

_"Hana is an really an interasting girl",_ Kyoya thought to himself.

_"She is the only girl who makes me feel this way, and she is the perfect match for me", _Kyoya continued thinking to himself. We continued walking down the hallway.

**Cupcake and Honey's POV**

"Hey Cupcake-chan", Honey asked Cupcake.

"Yes", Cupcake replied.

"When we get to the Music Room, do you what to eat some sweets with me", Honey ask her.

"Sure", she replies.

"By the way, it seems that the sets of twins are talking a lot, what do you think they are talking about?", Cupcake ask.

"I bet they are making a plan to make Haruhi and Tamaki a couple", Honey replies.

"Ohh", Cupcake said. They continued walking to the Music Room.

_"Cupcake is a very special girl. She is the first girl who is in the same grade, same age, and especially the same height as me", _Honey told to himself. Honey smiled at her, while she wasn't looking.

**Sakura and Mori's POV**

"What do you do at the host club?", Sakura ask Mori.

"We entertain girls, its mostly Tamaki, and the Hitachiin Twins", Mori replied.

"What do you do?", Sakura said.

"I just stay with Honey, and I hardly ever talk", Mori admited.

"But you talk all with me", Sakura admits.

"Well, your an interasting girl', Mori said. Sakura smile at her. Mori smiles back.

"I think the Rose Twins, and the Hitachiin Twins are a making a plan to make Tamaki and Haruhi into a couple", Saukra said.

"Why do you think that?", Mori asked.

"The Rose Twins and the Hitachiin Twins are talking a lot", Sakura explained

"Smart", Mori said.

"Thanks", Sakura thanks him. Mori smiles at her. Sakura smiled back.

_"Sakura is only girl, who loves to take martial arts, like me", _Mori said to himself.

**Tamaki and Haruhi's POV**

"Are okay Haruhi?", Tamaki ask Haruhi.

"I'm okay sempai", she replied.

"Are you sure? Your daddy is getting scared", Tamaki continued.

"For the last time, your not my father", Haruhi answered. Tamaki went to his emo corner. There was a dark aura surround him.

"Tamaki what now", Kyoya said. Kyoya was getting irratated.

"Why is he acting like this?", Hana ask."He does this when he someone said a negative thing about him", Haruhi told her.

"Sorry sempai", Haruhi apologize to him. Tamaki look up, with his innoncent eyes. But he still pounts.

"He is still not getting up", Honey said.

_"Ohh my gosh", _Haruhi said to himself.

"Tamaki please get up. Lets see the host club at works, and impress my friends, and me", Haruhi told her. Haruhi rejects what have she had said. Tamaki jumps up and starts hugging her.

"Ohh Haruhi, I know you care", Tamaki said. He stared chocking her again. And finally lets go.

"So lets go to the music room", Tamaki said. We continued walking to the hallway, and was now at the front of the door.

"Now lets go in", Tamaki said, as he enters the room.

_"Soon or later I'm going to ask Haruhi to the ball", _Tamaki said to himself, as the group enters the music room.

**Kyoya's Thought**

_"I'm going to ask Hana, to go to the ball with me. Hopefully soon", _Kyoyya thought to himself. As we enter the room.

**Hikaru_'_s Thought**

_"I'm going to ask Rosalie, to go to the ball with me. And it better be soon",_ Hikaru said to himself. As we all enter the room.

**Koaru's Thought**

_"I'm going to ask Rosetta, if she wants to go to the ball with me", _Koaru said to himself. We enter the music room, and getting ready to do club work.

**Mori's Thought**

_"I'm going to ask Sakura, to go to the ball with me. And she better say yes", _Mori said to himself. I was the last person to enter the music room.

**Tamaki's Thought**

_"I'm going to ask Haruhi, if is the last thing I do", Tamaki said to himself. I lead everyone to the music room._

**The Host Club Members Thoughts (Expect Haruhi)**

_"I have finally found the perfect match", _the host club members think to himself. And everyone have enter the Music Room.

* * *

**I have finally update the 6th chapter is finally updated!**

**I hope you please review, and I hope it wouldn't take so long to update the 7th chapter.**

**By the way, I do not know who is the headmaster at Ouran Academy!**


	7. Chapter 7: After School Plans

**Here is the 7th chapter!**

**Please enjoy the chapter, and review!**

**

* * *

**

******Normal POV (3rd Person)**

The host club and the girls enter the room. The boys told the girls that they are changing into their cosplay for today. Haruhi doesn't particiapte in the host club activites anymore. Since the whole school knows she is a girl, and it will weird that a girl is entertaining girls. The girls sat at on a couch, waiting for the host club. Their was table in front of them.

"Why do they were cosplay?", Cupcake asked. Everyone was very curious.

"Because, they want more girls to come, and they could earn money for the costume, and other equiment.

"Ohh", everyone said. The host comes out.

"Here we are", Tamaki annouced.

"Today we are princes. My favorite cosplay", he continued. Everyone in the host club dress as a prince, except Tamaki. He's the king.

"How do we look?", the Hitachiin Twin asked.

"Great", the Rose Twin replied.

"Really handsome", Cupcake replied.

"...", Sakura stayed silent.

"Not bad", Hana replied.

"Weird", Haruhi insulted.

"Ohh come Haruhi", the Hitachiin said. The walk behind Haruhi, Hikaru said on the right, as Koaru said on the left.

"I know we look good", Hikaru said.

"Yea, we look like real princes", Koaro replied.

"Whatever", Haruhi replied. The Hirachiin Twin walk back to the rest of the host club.

"Haru-chan, why did you insulted us?", Honey ask, with his big innocent eyes.

"It was Tamaki-sempai weird idea, that's why", Haruhi answered. Tamaki jaw drop, and went to his emo corner.

"Now what you did?", Kyoya said. Haruhi sign. She got up and walk towards Tamaki.

"Come Sempai, it was a joke", Haruhi said. Tamaki didn't answer.

"Sakura, Tamaki is growing mushroom around him", Cupcake whispered to Sakaru. She nodded in agreement.

"The host club looks very handsome", Haruhi admit. Tamaki got up and started hugging her. And the rest of the host join in the group hug, and surprisely Kyoya and Mori too.

"You guys took good care of Haruhi, after we went into different high school", Hana said. Haruhi was surprise, and the host club too. They let go of Haruhi. The girls stood up, and bowed.

"Thank you for taking care of Haruhi", the girls said altogether. The host club smiled, and bowed as well.

"Your very welcome", the host replied altogether. Haruhi smiled, and hug her friends.

"You guys are the best", Haruhi said. The hug Haruhi.

"Aww, they are so cute", Honey said.

"Now, lets open the doors, and show you girls, how the host club is really about", Kyoya said. The girls nodded, and went to sit on the couch. Mori puts the open sign on the door. He return, and girls are pouring in.

"Welcome ladies", the host said, as girls came in. The girls go to their favorite.

"There are lot of girls in 1 room", Sakura said. Haruhi looks at her.

"This always happen, everyday, when they open the club", Haruhi replied. Everyone was staring at there pair. Haruhi was staring at Tamaki. Hana was staring at Kyoya. The Rose Twin stared at the Hitachiin Twin. Cupcake stared at Honey, and Sakura stared at Mori. Haruhi friends was really bored.

"I'm bored", Cupcake told Haruhi.

"Yea, it's kinda boring staring at the host club doing there work", Hana said. Everyone else nodded. But then, host club carried tea sets.

"Do care for some tea", the host club ask them.

"Sure", the girls answered.

**Haruhi's POV**

"What some lemon with your tea?", Tamaki asked me, as he pour me a cup of tea, the one he was holding.

"Sure", I replied. Tamaki nodded and squeezed lemon on my tea, and he sever me. I grab the tea, and the saucer. I took a sip.

"This is really good", I said, as I place the saucer and tea cup on the table.

"Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of the tea", he said. I smile at him. He blushed, but he smiled back as well.

_"Tamaki, I hope you'll ask me out to the ball",_ I thought to myself.

**Rosalie's POV**

"Would you like some rosemary tea?", Hikaru asked me. He set a tea cup, and saucer for me.

"I would love some", I replied. He smile, and pour the tea onto the tea cup. I took the saucer and the tea cup. I took a small sip. I place back on the table.

"This is incredible tea", I told him. He blushed. But then, he smile.

"Your welcome", he answered. I smiled at him.

_"His smile is so irresitible, I prayed that he will ask me to go to the ball with him", _I thought to myself.

**Rosetta's POV**

Koaru set up a saucer and a tea cup.

"Who you like some mint tea?", Koaru asked me. I look up, and see him, hold a teapot.

"Yea please", I answered. He smile, and he pour the tea on my tea cup. I lifted the tea cup and the saucer, and sip the tea.

"The tea is delicious", I complement.

"Thank you, so please, enjoy the rest of your tea", he said. He bowed, and smile at me. Which made me blushed.

_"Please God, make Koaru ask me out",_ I thought to myself.

**Hana's POV**

Kyoya was walking towards me, hold a tea set. He place the saucer and tea cup. He pour the tea onto the tea cup.

"Would some mint leaves in your tea", Kyoya asked me.

"Please do", I replied. I adjust my glasses with my middle finger. He add 2 mint leaves on my tea. I took the saucer and the cup. I took a small sip.

"This actually quiet good", I told Kyoya. I took another sip of the tea.

"Thank you", he replied. He adjusted his glasses.

_"Can't believed this, I really want Kyoya to asked me to go to the ball with him", _I thought to myself.

**Cupcake's POV**

Honey set a tea set for me on the table.

"How many sugar cubes to you want for your tea?", he asked.

"I want 7 sugar cubes, please", I answered. He nodded, and open a jar full of sugar cubes, he plop 7 sugar cubes in my tea cup, before he adds the tea. I took a sip.

"Yummy", I said. I took another sip of the sugary tea.

"I know right, I love to put lots of sugar cubes in my tea", he laugh. I blushed a little. But, I just smile at him, and he always smiles back.

_"Honey is such a great boy. I hope that he will ask me to go to the ball", _I thought to myself.

**Sakura's POV**

"Mori always has a poker face", I said to myself. Mori was setting the saucer and tea cup, on the table for me.

"Would like some green tea?", he asked me. I nodded. He pick the saucer, and the tea cup, and pour me the tea, in my cup. He handed me the tea cup and saucer.

"Thank you", I told him, as he handed me the tea cup and saucer. I took a sip of the tea, and place the saucer and the tea cup on the table.

"This actually the best green tea that I ever had", I complement him. He smiled. Which made me blush for some unexpected reason.

"Well, your very welcome", he replied, as he bowed down.

_"Did Mori just smiled at me? I wish he could ask me out to the ball", _I thought to myself.

**Normal POV (3rd Person)**

The host club bowed to together once again, after they sever Haruhi's friends. The host club's customers where gazing at them.

"The host is such a gentlemen", a girl screamed. The girls are screaming of joy. Haruhi's friends hide they red faces, and an embaressment.

"Why, thank you ladies", Tamaki said. Which made the girls screamed more louder. Haruhi's friends were annoyed of the ways the others girls have acted.

"We didn't want our dear ladies leave, without being severe by the host club", Tamaki continued.

"Thank you host club for severing our tea", Haruhi's friends said altogether to thanked them. They took their last sips of their tea.

"Your very welcome", the host club replied. The customers still screamed of how they are gentlemen, and they were so adorable they were. With in the few hours, they close for the day. All of their customers left. The only people were left, was the host club, and Haruhi's friends.

"So what did you guys think of the host club now?", Tamaki asked the girls. The girls look at each other. Then look back.

"I think that's actually pretty impressive how girls fall for you guys", Hana answered first. The boys blushed. The girls laugh.

"Yea, many of the girls fall for you guys' looks and charm", Cupcake said. The boys' faces turn even more red. The Hitachiin Twin hide their face with the hats their were wearing for the cosplay. Kyoya hide his face behind his laptop screen, that he was sitting on a near by couch. Honey hide his face behind his blue Usa-chan. Mori, surprisley hides his embrassement by face the oppiste direction. And Tamaki didn't hide he faces. His face was so red, that he couldn't find way to hide it fast. He puts his right hand on his mouth, and backs away from them. All of them are so embrassed.

"Why are you hiding your faces", the Rose Twin asked. The host clubs realize what they are doing the man up, and tried to control the blushness. But still, the girls could see their cheeks are red.

"Because... we are very tired from a hard day at work", Honey replied. The girls giggled.

"Did many of the girls tried find ways to make you ask them to go to the ball?", Haruhi asked.

"Yea, most of them did", Kyoya replied. The host club members nodded.

"Well lets go, it's like 5:00pm right now", Sakura announced. Everyone nodded and pack there things. They all walk together to the front of the school.

"Where are you girls going to?", Tamaki asked.

"Where going to Haruhi's house", Cupcake replied. Haruhi's eyes widen.

"**We are!**", Haruhi shouted. The girls look at her.

"Please Haruhi-chan, we didn't see your dad for awhile", Cupcake asked.

"Please Haruhi, we never seen each other since middle school", the Rose Twin. Haruhi sigh in disappointment.

"Sure, why not", Haruhi give in.

"Yay", the girls shouted.

"Do you girls need a lift Haruhi's house", the Hitachiin Twin asked. The shook their heads.

"No thank you, we want to walk the way to her house. So we could catch up", Hana replied.

"Okay then", Tamaki said, as his limo came in.

"Bye Tamaki", the group said. Tamaki waved, and went in. Then Kyoya's limo came, after that, the Hitachiin Twin, then Honey and Mori's limo. After the host club went home. They started walking to Haruhi's house. They bought some drinks and chips, so they could talk about the days they were in middle and elementry. They have couples of laughs of the times when Sakura nearly hurting the boys that they were teasing about Haruhi, of having a flat chest. And when the boys tease about Cupcake's height. And when Hana was very violent when the Rose Twin woke her up 3:00pm in the morning during a sleep over at Sakura's house. And also, when Cupcake ate the entire birthday cake at her 14th birthday party. Those were good times when they were together.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the 7th chapter!**

**I hope you please review the story!**

**The 8th chapter will come out soon enough!**


	8. Chapter 8: Haruhi's House

**Here is the 8th chapter!**

**Please enjoy and review the chapter!**

**Here are the users I want to thank (who also review my story): **

_**KageNoeko: Thank you for helping with my spelling and plot**_

_**Michi-Echo: Thank you for reviewing my story**_

_**OneWhoNeverStopsCrying: Thank you for your review and enjoying the story, same goes for the other viewers**_

_**marmelin: Thank you for your kisses**_

_**YukikoXChan: You got to wait for my other chapters, you'll find what is the plan all about**_

_**Sakura28: Thank you for your encouragement for me to keep writing**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Haruhi's House (3rd Person)**

Haruhi's friends arrive at Haruhi's house. Haruhi made them do the same procedure, that she made the host club did, when they came.

"Your house still the same', Hana insulted her house. The Rose Twin giggled. **(Note: They always came to Haruhi's house when they were in junior high (middle) and elemetery)**.

"Gees, thanks Hana" Haruhi replied. She knows she has been insulted, but she didn't really care. They went to the living room, and they sat around the table. They ate chips and drank soda.

"So, when did the host club found out that you are a girl?", Rosalie asked.

"And how did they found too?", Rosetta asked too. Haruhi puts down her soda, and wipes her mouth with her uniform sleeve. Then she puts, her finger on her mouth, and made a fish face.

"Lets see...", she said, as she thinks of that very day, on her first day at Ouran.

"Now I remember, it was my very first day at Ouran", she finally answered.

"Keep going", The Rose Twins insisted.

"The host club thought that I was a boy. Because of my clothes and my hair", she continued.

"Thats so true", the Rose Twin smirked. Haruhi glare at them.

"Kidding" they appologize.

"As what I'm saying, they gave me this uniform", Haruhi continued. She was pointing at her uniform.

"Can at least tell how the host club found out that your a girl already", Hana said unpaitntly.

"Alright, Tamaki-sempai accidently went into the dressing room, and saw my tanktop. Because the Hitachiin pour water on me and a girl who got jeously",m she finished. The girls' eyes widen, and they spit all their soda, and is all over the floor.

_**"HEY WHAT!", **_girls shouted. Haruhi thought they will be okay, but she was dead wrong. They help mop the floor, and they sat back down on the table. All eyes were on Haruhi. Which made her feel, very uncomfortable.

"Did he did anything to you?", the Rose Twin asked. They were on protective mode.

_"They are so like the Hitachiin Twin", _Haruhi thought.

"Don't worry, the moment he saw me, and pulls back the curtains", she answered.

"Well, if he did anything to you, he'll get", Sakura said.

_"Sakura is so like Mori, who always protect everyone", _Haruhi thought to herself.

"Don't worry. It will never happen again, and I have to wear a girls uniform for the rest of the day", Haruhi told them. They got suspicious, but they let it go, for now.

_"All of them are so like the host club", _Haruhi thought. Her friends always remind her of the host club.

"How is your dad?", Cupcake asked.

"Is he still a transvestite?", Sakura asked her. Haruhi nodded. The talk for awhile, until, they heard someone coming in the house. It was my Haruhi's dad, Ryoji Fujioka.

"I'm home Haru...", Ryoji stopped, when he say Haruhi's friends. He never seen them for a long time.

"Hello, Mr. Fujioka, long time no see", Haruhi's friends said altogether. Mr. Fujioka eyes turn into stars. He sat between Haruhi, and Hana.

"I never seen you guys, after you guys went to different high schools", Mr. Fujioka said sadly. He has a picture of them, when Haruhi's graduated from junior high. Sakura, Cupcake, and Hana was there, since they are older, and want to be in the picture, with there school uniform for junior high.

"I still remember your girls' names still", Mr. Fujioka said, as he point at his head, that he has a good memory. He stands up.

"Let me start, I know your Hana Wolf", Mr. Fujioka said, pointing at the girl wearing glasses.

"Your right, Mr. Fujioka", Hana replied, as she adjusted her glasses with her middle finger.

"And you are the Rose Twin. Rosalie and Rosetta Blossom", he said, as he points at the twins.

"Yes we are. Now, which one is which?', Rosalie and Rosetta asked, sitting back to back.

"I can't still figure it out yet", he said sadly. He frowns.

"Hope you can tell the difference between us soon", the twins said.

"This little one, is Susan Cake", Mr. Fujioka said, point at the small girl, sitting next to Sakura.

"Yes, thats right. But call be Cupcake. Because I love to eat cupcakes", she said.

"Alright then. And finally you are Sakura Sterling", he asked, point to the girl next to Cupcake. She nodded.

"Still don't talk much, do you?", he ask her. She nodded again.

"Well can't be helped then", he said, he sits back down, after he names all the girls' names.

"Wow dad. You got their names right, and to the right people", Haruhi said. She was actually impress.

"Thats Haruhi", he thanks her.

"Are you girls transfer to Ouran?", Mr. Fujioka asked them. The girls nodded.

"Yay, I'm so happy, that Haruhi is finally hanging out with girls. Not always with the host club members", he said. He was very happy, because Haruhi was always hanging out with the host club, which is club full of boys. And he didn't forget the time, when the host club came to her house. And when Tamaki was on top of her, when he came home.

"Did you that Tamaki sa...", Cupcake said, until Haruhi covered her mouth with her hands.

"If you tell my dad, he is going to hurt Tamaki-sempai, and thats not good. So please don't tell him", Haruhi whispered in her ear. She nodded, and Haruhi lets go of her.

"Cupcake, what where you going to say, before Haruhi covered you mouth?", Mr. Fujioka asked. Then he realize something. He stands up, and everyone notice he has flames in his eyes.

"What did Tamaki did to my poor Haruhi? Tell me Cupcake", he yelled. Cupcake got scared, and she could feel that she was going to cry.

"I was about to say, that Tamaki is a good entertainer to girls", Cupcake lied. Haruhi was really nervous.

"Is that true girls?", he asked them. The girls nodded. He got suspicious, but lets it go. He grabs his bag, and walks towards the door.

"Haruhi, I will let it go, for now. But, I have to go back to work, see tonight", told them.

"What time are coming home?", Haruhi ask, as she stands up, and walks to her father.

"I'm coming home really late", he replied. Haruhi looks down. Mr. Fujioka wraps his around his only daughter. Then lets go. And puts his hand, on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about I'll be fine", he told her. She nodded. Then Cupcake stands up.

"Mr. Fujioka, could we sleep over tonight?", she asked shyly. Then the Rose Twin stood up.

"Yea, can we, Mr. Fujioka", the twin asked.

"But it's a school night, tomorrow is friday", Haruhi said. She doesn't like the idea.

"Of course you girls can, well look at the time, I better go", Mr. Fujioka said, as he opens the door, and leaves.

"But dad...", Haruhi couldn't finished. And she had no choice, but let them sleep over.

"Fine you guys can sleep in my room, on the floor, since the last time you sleep over, all you guys have sleeping bags", she said. The girls nodded. All of them call their parents, and ask them if they could sleep over at Haruhi's house. All the parents said yes, and they were dropping off their clothes.

_"This is going to be a scary night for me", _Haruhi thought to herself. The girls come down the apartment, and surprisely, all the parents arrive at the same time.

"Hana, here you go", Mrs. Wolf handed her daughter her bags.

"Hello Haruhi, long time no see", Mrs. Wolf said. Haruhi just waved, and hello back as well. Mrs. Wolf real name is, Stephine Wolf. She is french, and half-japanese. Like Tamaki. And her husband Mike Wolf is also half-japanese. Stephine was raise in Paris, but loves Japanese cultral. Her husband was raise in Japan. She leaves in her car, and drove off.

"Here you go, my girls", Mr. Blossom said. His real name Micheal Blossom. His a french man, but was raise in Japan. His wife's name is Mary Rose Blossom. He waved to Haruhi, and leaves.

"Sakura, here is your stuff", Mr. and Mrs. Sterling told her at the same time. Mr. Sterling real name is, Jack, and his wife's name is Emily Sterling, both were born in Italy, but raise in Japan. Both say hello to Haruhi, and she replied. And leaves.

"How was little girl doing?", Mr. Cake told her daughter. Cupcake smiled, and he handed her stuff. Mr. Cake real name is Johnathan Cake, and his wife's name is Lily Cake. Lily is full japanese, and Johnathan lived in America, but moved to Japan, since he was born there. He greeted everyone, and leaves. They all went up stairs, and order pizza. They got ready for bed. It was 10:00pm, since they have a school night. They talked about the host club, the funny moments in their school years too. And about the ball. But no one confess, of who they wanted to go.

"Good night", the girls said. And they drifted to sleep. Haruhi set the alarm at 6:00am, so they could get ready for school.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the 8th chapter!**

**Please review, I really what to know want do you think of my story!**

**The 9th chapter will be update as soon as I can!**


	9. Chapter 9: Horrible Conclusion

**Here is the 9th chapter of my story!**

**So please enjoy, and review the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and the characters (exp: Haruhi, Tamaki, ect)!**

**But I own the other characters (exp: Hana, Cupcake, ect.)**

**I want to thank you to KageNoNeko, for telling me who is the headmaster (Chairmen)!**

**

* * *

**

**Haruhi's POV (Before going to sleep)**

I didn't like the idea of my friends to sleep over. It really annoys me. But, it was a awhile, that I ever let anyone sleep over. We ate pizza, watch movies, and tell scary story. But it was 10:00pm. My friends were in their sleeping bag, and I was sitting on my bed. And ready for bed.

"Alright everyone, lets go to bed", I announce.

"Can we sleep late Haru-chan?", Cupcake asked. She has her big puppy dog's eyes, and beg me to let everyone sleep late. I shook my head.

"Aww, come on Haruhi", Rosalie said.

"Yea, we all can wake up early", Rosetta said.

"No guys, we have school tomorrow, and please go to bed", Hana said. She is really grumpy. And no one likes it when she is grumpy.

"I agree with Hana", Sakura said, as she tucks her head in. The Rose Twin, and Cupcake huff. Then Hana glares at them, with her evil look. They got scared, and they tuck themself into their sleep bag. We all said goodnight to each other, and we all drifted to sleep.

**Haruhi's POV (Everyone is asleep)**

I like the sound of silent, the way I like it. It felt like a few hours past, and few more hours more, until morning arrives. Then the sound of rain, and then, the sound I dread the most.

**BANG!**

"AHHH!", I screamed, which woke everybody up. I look at the clock, and it was 12:00am. It was the middle of the night, that I woke up everyone.I hide in my covers, and tears came out of my eyes. The sound echo through my ears, and another bang of thunder came. I covered my ears, with my blanket. And I felt, people surround me. We I look up, it was my friends. I sit on the bed.

"We are here for you Haruhi", Rosalie said, as she puts her arm around my right shoulder.

"Me too", Rosetta said, as she put arm, around my left shoulder. And I felt someone grabs both my hands. And surprisely Hana was holding my right hand, and Sakura was holding my left hand.

"Me three", Hana said.

"Me four", Sakura said, after Hana. And Cupcake sat on my lap.

"Do you what to sleep on the floor with us?", Rosalie ask me. I nodded slowly. I gather my pillows, and blankets too. I sleep in the middle. Hana estimated that the storm will be gone in 10min, and surprisely, she was right. After 10min, the storm have past, and it only rain. Then all of the sudden, my phone rang. I got up, and walk to my bed, and my phone was ringing. Everyone was still awake, but really tired, and grumpy. I look at the phone, at it was Tamaki.

"Hello?", I answer.

"Haruhi all you right?", Tamaki shouted the phone. He was worried about me.

"Tamaki-sempai, I'm alright. Why did you call me in the middle of the night?", I ask him.

"Actually, I was sleeping, and there is a thunderstorm, which woke me up. And I was worried, because I remembered you were afraid of thunder", he said his long speech. Which almost made me fall asleep.

"So you were making sure I'm alright?", I ask.

"Well... yea. Do you want me to come over?", he ask shyly. My cheeks turn a little red.

"It's okay, my friends are sleep over. And don't worry", I told him.

"Ohh, alright then. Goodnight", he said.

"Goodnight", I replied. Then we both hung up. But then I realize, my friends were listening my conversation with Tamaki. When I turn, everyone was asleep.

_"Maybe they fell asleep already", _I said to myself. I set the alarm at 6:00am, and I tip toe to my spot. And tuck myself in, for the second time. And I drifted myself. But little did I know, my friends were faking the whole time. And all of them have same plan in their heads.

**Haruhi's POV (Morning)**

The alarm went off, and everyone except Hana woke up. Everyone was afraid to wake her up. Because the last time The Rose Twin woke her up. She was so violent, and she nearly tear up her room, because she was so grumpy.

"I will", Cupcake offered. She grabs a bucket of water, and was about to pour it on Hana. Our eyes widen in fear.

"Sakura grab Cupcake", The Rose Twin told Sakura. And luckily, she grabs her in time, but the bucket spilled on Sakura, but she didn't care. She just grabs her towel from her back, and wipes her self. So I have to be the brave to wake up Hana. I tip toe to her, and shook her body.

"Umm, Hana, it's time to get ready for school", I said nervously. She got I up, so a walk back. All of us have bed hair.

"What time is it?", Hana ask, as she grabs her glasses and puts on her face.

"It's 6:15am", I replied, after I look at the clock. Hana grabs her towel, and went to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower first", Hana said as she got up, and walk towards my bedroom door. But she stops.

"By the Haruhi, thanks for waking me up", she told me. She smiled.

"No problem", I replied. I smiled, and she opens the door, and went to the bathroom.

"Wow, she in a good mood", the Rose Twin said.

"She always in a bad mood, when she wakes up", Sakura said.

"Well, maybe she not in a bad mood", I told them. After Hana was done, then it was Rosalie, then Rosetta, then Cupcake, then Sakura, and last one, of course me. I was busy making them breakfest, and our lunches. It took everyone, including me about an hour. We ate brekfest, pack our lunch, said good bye to my dad, and left at 7:25am. It was a about 10-15min walk to the school. We made it to the school.

"Do you want to see the host club?", I ask my friends, as we approach the school. They all nodded. We walk to Music Room 3, which the host club always have their activity. We walk down the hallway, and pass students who also attend at Ouran. We made to the room.

"Here we are", I told them, as I open the door. As we enter, Tamaki was sitting next to Kyoya, and looking at his laptop, Honey was eat sweets with Mori, and Hitachiin Twin, was sitting on an another couch, next to Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Ohh, good morning ladies", Tamaki greeted us, as he got up, and walk towards us. The other host club greeted us well.

"Good morning Tamaki-semapi", I told him.

"What are you guys cosplaying today?", Hana asked them.

"We are dressing up as animals. And of course it Tamaki's idea", Kyoya.

_"What are you thinking Tamaki?",_ I told myself.

"Well, it's a good idea. For starters, I'm a lion. Which represent as the king", Tamaki said. And somehow, lights was surrounding him. We all think, he is too proud of himself.

"What are dressing up as Kyoya", I ask Kyoya. Kyoya looks up, and adjust his glasses, with his middle finger.

"I'm a wolf", Kyoya replied.

"We are dressing as identical cats", the Hitachiin Twin told us.

"I'm going to be a bunny", Honey told, after the Hitachiin Twin.

"I'm a bear", Mori said last.

"So what do you think of my idea", Tamaki asked me. I don't know were to beginning, of this weird idea.

"For starters it's...", until the bell interupted me.

"Time to go to our homeroom", Hana announced. We all nodded, and went with the host to our homeroom. I walk with the Hitachiin and Rose Twins. While, Tamaki, Mori, and Hana was walking together. And Sakura, Cupcake, Honey, and Mori, walk together to the homeroom. But I didn't know, that there is something, that might **tear the host and my friends, which includes me apart.**

**Chairmen Yuzuru Suoh's POV**

In front of me, where 5 profile, of my scholar students. We didn't have enough in our budget, to support our scholarship students. And I have to tell them, that they couldn't let them come to this school. Unless, you could offed. But, Tamaki, my son, will be heart broken, to find out, that the girl that he loves, will not attend at Ouran anymore. And the note was from the parents. It was November 14.

* * *

**Student Name: Haruhi Fujioka**

**Year: 1st Year**

**Class: 1A**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Origanality: Japanese**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Blood Type: O**

**Birthday: February 4**

**Note: When she came into Ouran, she was accuse of being a boy. But now, everyone in the whole school knows now.**

**

* * *

**

****

**Student Name: Rosalie and Rosetta Blossom**

****

**Year: 1st Year**

**Class: 1A**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

******Origanality: Half-French/Half-Japanese**  


**Hair Color: Brownish-Blonde (More Brown)**

**Eye Color: Greenish-Blue (More Blue)**

**Blood Type: B**

**Birthday: March 20**

**********Note: The Twin was born at the beginning of spring. Thats why they have flowers names, especially roses.****

* * *

**************

**Student Name: Hana Wolf**

**Year: 2nd Year Year**

**Class: 2A**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

******Origanality: Half French/Half-Japanese**

********

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Light Green**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Birthday: December 4**

**Note: She was born on a full moon. All of the Wolf's family trait, was born on a full moon. Thats when a wolf comes out.**

**

* * *

******

**Student Name: Susan Cake**

**Year: 3rd Year**

**Class: 3A**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

************

******Origanality: Half-American/Half-Japanese**

**Hair Color: Light Brown**

**Eye Color: Olive Green**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Birthday: February 28**

**Note: She was born on February 28, at 11:59pm. She was almost born on February 29. Which means, she will age every 4 years. (Inside Joke)**

**

* * *

******

**Student Name: Sakura Sterling**

**Year: 3rd Year**

**Class: 3A**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

********

******Origanality: Half-Italian/Half-Japanese**

**Hair Color: Reddish-Blonde (More blonde) **

**Eye Color: Light Green**

****************

**Blood Type: Negative B**

**Birthday: October 31 (Halloween Baby)**

**Note: She could be very protective, of the people she cares about. She more moody on her birthday.**

**

* * *

**

I read all the files. All them, have pretty intersting about the daughters.

_"How in the world, will I tell them", _I told myself. I was frusterated, because, all them have good grades, and they should continued, study at Ouran. But then I have a plan, that will make them stay. But the problem is, will they do it. And most of the girls' are half blood, like Tamaki.

"What will I do?", I ask myself.

* * *

**I finished the 9th chapter!**

**I hope you like the story so far!**

**Please review, so I would know if you like it or not!**

**Please wait for the 10th chapter to update!**


	10. Chapter 10: What will they do?

**Author's Note: Here is the 10th chapter!**

**I hope you guys enjoy story, and the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, and the characters**

**

* * *

**

**Chairman Yuzuru Suoh's POV**

It was time to call all of my scholar students.

_"O hope they could understand?", _I prayed. I dial the numbers, of which homeroom, they are in.

**Haruhi's POV**

"Hey Haruhi, are you and your friends are coming to see us today", the Hitachiin Twins ask.

"Are we?", The Rose Twin ask me, as we sat down, at our seats. The girls, were all looking at the Hitachiin, with hearts in their eyes, because, they adore brotherly love.

"I don't know, lets ask the rest of our friends", I replied. They were excited for lunch. The teacher called out our names. Then all of the sudden, the phone rang. The teacher went their, and answer the phone.

"Hello?', the teacher ask.

"Yes, they are here", he continued.

"All right then, bye", the teacher hang up.

"Haruhi, Rosalie, and Rosetta, can you please head for the chairman's office, they want a word with you", the teacher told us. Me, Rosalie, and Rosetta exchange looks. We are really confuse, because, we didn't know, why does the chairman wanted without. The class watch us, as we gather our stuff, and headed out the door. The Hitachiin, has a sad look on their faces. But good part of this, is that I will not get annoyed by them.

_"Why would Tamaki's dad, wanted with us?", _I ask myself. And I have a feeling, this isn't good.

**Hana's POV**

Me, Tamaki, and Kyoya entered the class. We sat at our usally seat.

"Hey Hana", Tamaki whispered to me.

"Hmm", I answered.

"Do know want are we doing today?", he ask.

"We are doing...", until the teacher interupts me. She told us, to settle, and call out our names.

"Tamaki Suoh", the teacher called out.

"Here", he replied. She checks his name on the her clip board, and then, the phone rang.

"Yes?", she answered.

"She's here", she replied.

"Alright, I'll send right away", she hung up.

"Hana Wolf, the chairman wants a word with you", she told me. My eyes widen in confusion. I know that she doesn't know, why the chairman wants with me. I pack must stuff, and headed out the door. Tamaki and Kyoya was really confuse as well. As if they know who is the chairman, but didn't know why he wants with me. I only met the chairman, when I went to this school yesturday.

_"This is isn't good", _I told myself. I know, I didn't do anything wrong, unless. talking to the host club, is a crime, which I dought that.

**Sakura and Cupcake's POV (3rd Person)**

Everyone has seated in class, and waiting for the teachers to give insruction, for today. The teacher called out there names in his class. The phone rang.

"Hello?", he answered.

"Yes, they are here", he asked.

"What do you think the teacher is talking about?", Honey asked Mori, Cupcake, and Sakura. Mori, and Sakura lifted their shoulders, a sign of 'I don't know'.

"Maybe another teacher", Cupcake replied to Honey.

"Alright then, I will send them right away", the teacher hangs up, and face towards his class.

"Susan Cake and Sakura Sterling, the chairman wanted to see you 2", he to them. They were confuse, of want to the chairman wanted with them. But the they to find out to themself. Both of the girls pack their stuffs, and headed out the door.

"Hey Sakura", Cupcake ask, as she squeezed her blue Usa-chan.

"Hmm", she replied.

"What do you think the chairman wanted with us?", she ask in confusion.

"I honestly do not know", Sakura replied. Both of them are really confuse.

**Haruhi's Friends POV (3rd Person)**

All of the scholar students. Haruhi Fujioka, Rosalie and Roseatta Blossom, Hana Wolf, Susan Cake aka Cupcake, and Sakura Sterling, were all headed for the chairman. But, without knowing that what will happen to them. And espically not knowing that their friends are going too. As the scholar students walk to the chairman's office, and get the surprise of their lives.

"YOU!", they shouted.

"What you going?", Haruhi ask the girls.

"We are going to chairman's office", they all said at the same time. All of them were really confuse.

"Why would the chairman wanted with us?", Hana ask.

"I don't know", Haruhi replied. Then something pops out of her head.

"Did I ever mention, that the chairman is Tamaki's father", Haruhi told them. All of their eyes widen in shocked.

"Really?", they asked. Haruhi nodded. Then the door to the chairman's office opens, and out comes the chairman.

"What is going on?", he asked.

"We all came, because you called us", Haruhi told him.

"Alright then, please come in", he told them. They enter, and the chairman sat down at his desk, and the girls sat down at the chairs, in fornt of his desk.

"Do you know why I called all of you here?", he asked. They all shook their heads.

"The news will make you upset", he confess.

"Whats is the news exacally", Hana ask him. He took a deep breath. And the girls' heart is beating really fast, of what the news have come.

"Did you that you school fees are free for you scholar students?", he ask us.

"Yes", we all said together.

"But the school has to pay your school fees?", he continued asking us questioning us.

"And your point?", Sakura ask ask.

"What are getting too?", Hana ask him.

"Just tell us already!", Cupcake said, impaintly.

"We don't have the money to support you girls?", he finally confess. All of the girls are frozen in shocked, and is sadness.

"What do you mean?", Haruhi said nervously.

"It means, we might not allow you girls to study at Ouran anymore", he said. The girls were sad, and disappointed.

"I know it's hard, that you just came into this school, and then just can't attend anymore", he told. All the girls were sad, and was about to cry, even Hana and Sakura, surprisely. They would gotten into good colleges, when they know, that they attend at a private rich school, and have very high grades.

"Does the host club know?", Haruhi ask the chairman. He shook his head.

"No", he replied.

"Haruhi, I know that you and my son, has gotten really close, during these many months, that you have attend here", he tried to confront her.

"And you girls, I bet you got close with the host club members, for the past 2 days", he told the rest of the girls.

"The only way you can attend at Ouran, is paying for it, there is no other way", he told us.

"We understand", the girls said at the same time. But then, Hana got an idea.

"Chairman Suoh, I think I have an idea, that we might be able to attend at Ouran", Hana told him.

"What is?", they ask. Hana told them the idea. All of then liked the idea but Haruhi, wasn't enthusic at the idea.

"Ohh come on Haruhi", The Rose Twin insit her.

"I don't know", she told the twins.

"Come on Haru-chan, this might be the only way that we might be able to attend at Ouran", Cupcake told her.

"Come Haruhi, do want to attend a good college?", Hana told her.

"Well,... fine", Haruhi finally agreed.

"Yea", the Rose Twin, and Cupcake shouted.

"I will order the supplies, but who have to make the money, I told. And I need you clothes size", the chairman said. The girls told them their sizes. He grabs the phone, and orders the supplies. He finished talk at the phone.

"They will be here after school, meet at the cafeteria, so guys can get ready", the chairman told them.

"How they know?", Sakura asked him.

"Don't worry, after school, students past by the cafeteria, and will see it", he told them. The girls nodded.

"By the way, can we not tell the host club about the idea, they might not like it", Haruhi told them.

"Why?", they ask. Haruhi told them the why, and they understood.

"Alright then, luckly the music room is far side away form the cafeteria", the chairman said.

"But they will find out soon", Hana told them. Haruhi didn't say anything, she knows, that she has to tell soon.

"You girls can leave, and go to your class", the chairman excuse them, they bowed, and left the office. All expect Haruhi, are excited at their after school activity. The girls know, that they couldn't eat with host at lunch break, because they need to plans for their after school activity. The girls arrive at their classes. The Hitachiin Twins ask the Rose Twins and Haruhi, what is the chairman need, but the couldn't tell them. Tamaki, and Kyoya ask Hana why she had to go to the chairman's office, she too couldn't tell either. And Hoeny and Mori asked, Cupcake and Sakura, went to the chairman's office, but they couldn't tell them. All of the girls told the each host club members, that she and her friends, could eat lunch with the host club, because they have to go to the libary, and doesn't need any help. And they could see them after school also. The host club got suspicious, but they have to let go. And finally bell rang for after school, and the girls are all headed for the cafeteria, and getting ready for their after school activity.

* * *

**There you go, thats the end of the 10th chapter!**

**It's getting interasting!**

**And I bet your wondering what is the after school activity!**

**It's ... wait for the next chapter to find out!**

**Please review the chapter, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**I need to know what are you thinking of the story so far!**


	11. Chapter 11: MAID CAFE

**Author's Note: Here is the 11th chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, the characters!**

**

* * *

**

**Haruhi's POV**

I was walking in the hall, with Rosalie and Rosetta, and headed for the cafeteria.

"I'm really excited", Rosalie said, as she spins around. For me, I not so enthusiatic.

"Me too", Rosetta said so too.

"How about, Haruhi?", The Rose Twin ask me. I shook my head.

"Not really", I told them.

"Ohh you will enjoy it", the Rose Twins said. Both of them really annoyed, but, they are like the Hitachiin Twins, and I'm use to it. As we continued walking to the cafeteria, we bump into Sakura, and Cupcake. So the rest of use went to the cafeteria, and guessing Hana was already there. We all continued walking to the cafeteria, and then my worst nightmare came, we ran into the Host Club.

"_Ohh no",_ I thought to myself. What we will do.

"Ohh, hello ladies", Tamaki said, with his prince voice.

_"Damn, forgot about Hana", _I scream in head. How could forgot about Hana. Now, I have to make up 2 excuses.

"Well...", I stopped.

"We are going to her house", Sakura blurted. Everyone look at her, for the sudden answer.

"You are?", Tamaki look suspicious.

"Yea, that's we are going, right guys", I said. A drop of sweat, ran through my face. I was getting nervous.

"Is that true?", Kyoya look at me.

"Yes", I replied. He adjust his glasses, with his middle finger.

"Okay then. Best not keeping our ladies, Tamaki", Kyoya told him.

"Your right, bye Haruhi, byes ladies", Tamaki said, as the Host club walk, and disappear at the right turn. I wipe my forhead with my uniform sleeve.

_"That was close",_ I said to myself.

"Well, lets keep moving", I told my friends. All them nodded, and we continued walking to the cafeteria. We made it. Knock on the door No one answer. I knock again, and Hana answer.

"We are here", I told her.

"Good, come on in", Hana said, as she opens the door. We enter, and we saw nice tables all around. The tables we shape as circles, and 5 chairs fit around them. The tables, and chairs look really expensive. There was flowers in crystal vases. There were about 20-25 tables. Seem all lot for first timers. When me and my friends look at what Hana was wearing, we were all stun. She was a wearing a maids' outfit, and her hair was down. She was really pretty.

"Hana, you look", Cupcake said, staring at her.

"You look so pretty!", Cupcake shouted, she has hearts in her eyes. She was gazing at Hana.

"Thanks,", she replied, as she walks to the cafeteria line, where we get our lunch. She came back, and brought a box.

"Here", she told us, as she puts the box in front of us.

"What is it?", I ask. I bend down, and open the box, and there were maids' outfit. One for each of us.

"Those are your uniforms, we have lockers in the kitchen, away from wondering eyes", Hana replied. I pass out the outfits.

"Try it on", Hana said, as we follow the her. We enter the kitchen, and we enter a really nice room, with expensive looking lockers.

"I'm going to put out the sign, and don't worry, I'll make sure the host club sees me", Hana said, as she exited out the door.

**10 minutes later**

We exited the locker room, and we spotted Hana checking something on her laptop. She was a desk. My friends and I walk to her.

"So what is the name of our club?", I ask her.

"Your the president, you'll think of the name?", she replied. My eyes widen.

"WHAT!", I shouted.

"Why me?", I ask. She adjust her glasses with her middle finger.

"Because, you have experinces of being a host", The Rose Twinn said, all of the sudden.

"You were on to this too?", I ask. I was really mad.

"All of us were", Cupcake said.

"Whatever then, lets call it **Maid Cafe**", I gave in. There was no point of fighting it.

"Perfect", my friends said at the same time.

**15 minutes later**

Boys were coming in. The idea is that Chairman whats us to stay, so Hana came up with an idea she got it from the host club. So the Chairman bought partries from Europe, and it's really good. The money we make here goes to our school fees. We made a goal to make 500,000 yen per person, so about 3 million yen a day, at least a week. Back to the club. I am running grabbing plates of cakes, to the boys that what me to serve them. The patries are expensive, so it help us at least. Hana was typing, and serving the boys as well. She was the vice-president, she in charge of the money, and the food. I'm in charge of the ordering the patries, and with money too. By 5:00pm , we close. All of us were sweaty, and tired. Me and Hana caulate the money. We have over 100 costumers.

"We made...", I said, me and Hana eyes widen in shock.

"WOW", Me and Hana said at the same.

"What is it?", The Rose Twin ask, impaiently.

"We made over 3 million yea!", I blurted it out. Everyone said yea. They are happy, and it seems that we can go to Ouran after all. We pack our stuff and head home. We say good bye to each other, and have to do it again tomrrow. Luckly we told them, we might not do it again when the guys tell the host club, and the ladies, so they made a promise not to tell any one, except us, and the guys.

_"This is tough. Hopfully that no one could tell anyone", _I said to myself, as I head to my apartment.

* * *

**That's the 11th chapter!**

**Sorry, it took so long, and it's boring, I was busy, since Halloween, and I have to do some things!**

**The 12th chapter will be done soon, hopefully!**

**Please review my story!**


End file.
